


Sound

by Crockzilla



Series: Domesti-Kink with Spideypool [36]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Domspace, Fluff, M/M, Size Kink, Sounding, Strength Kink, Subspace, Suspension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-25 00:29:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14367030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crockzilla/pseuds/Crockzilla
Summary: Peter really enjoys sounding. Turns out Wade does, too.





	1. Peter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xenospider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenospider/gifts).



Peter straight up loved sounding.

He’d even loved the idea, before they had tried it. He loved when Wade played with his ass in any form or fashion, and the thought of Wade penetrating his other super intimate hole – yeah. He’d been into the idea, and the reality had not disappointed.

“It feels like you’re fucking me in my dick.”

Wade had blinked at him, obviously trying to conjure something like an understanding expression. 

“It’s like you’re pushing an orgasm into me.”

Wade had looked intrigued, but still somewhat startled. He was happy to do this for him, happy to do anything that made Peter scream and writhe and come so hard that he nearly killed them both, but he had freely admitted to Peter that he did not quite get it. In fact, he’d said, he found the idea somewhat scary.

Peter was kind of into that, too.

After dabbling a few times, Wade surprised him with a new toy. A whole set of new toys, actually.

“The internet says I can’t fuck this up,” Wade said, holding up one of the slender metal wands, “as long as I’m gentle and let gravity do most of the work.”

Peter ran his fingers over the sound. It curved at one end, gently but distinctly. It swelled toward the middle. Peter imagined Wade guiding it into him, letting his cock slip around the smooth curve, the swell dilating him open as gravity pulled it down, how the curve would feel as it touched him deep inside. He licked his lips.

“I don’t quite understand how this will be okay,” Wade confessed, a desperate note in his voice. Peter kissed him, and they found a nice lady on youtube who reassured them that deep-penetration sounding could and would be okay. Peter sat in Wade’s lap, feeding them both millionaire shortbread (which was his new favorite dessert to make) and trying not to distract Wade from paying attention – this instructional video was clearly making him feel better, but it was just making Peter ridiculously aroused. This whole sounding thing was a lot.

For all his uncertainty, Wade had a pretty fantastic yet simple plan. They took a shower together, touching and kissing under the warm spray, teasing each other. When they were all clean, Wade dried himself off, then Peter, starting by ruffling his hair, gently dabbing off his face, his neck and shoulders, making sure each part of him was dry before moving on to the next.

Peter was so far down by the time they emerged from the bathroom that Wade nearly had to carry him. Wade lead him to their armchair, sat down in it, and guided Peter onto his lap. They sat for a moment, enjoying the feeling of each other’s clean, warm skin that was kind of puffy in that freshly-showered way. Wade kissed him all down the side of his face and neck, and Peter leaned into it.

He wasn’t sure how he hadn’t noticed that Wade had moved their bedside table next to the armchair, but he wasn’t noticing much right now except for how nice Wade’s muscular arms felt around him, how big and strong Wade’s legs felt under his ass and thighs, how broad and safe Wade’s chest felt beneath his back. He turned his face into Wade’s neck and sighed happily, watching Wade’s big hand pick up their lube from the conveniently-placed table.

Wade’s arm wrapped securely around his waist and lifted him up, just enough for Wade to get his other hand underneath him. Peter squirmed as roughly-textured knuckles grazed the skin of his ass, brushed over his hole as his hand worked, but he was paying more attention to the bruise Wade was sucking into the join of his neck and shoulder. He whined a little when the delicious sucking and biting stopped, but it quickly turned into a moan as Wade lifted him by the hips and started lowering him, slowly, down onto his slicked-up cock. Peter clutched at Wade’s arms as he was impaled – Wade held him up, manipulated his body like he weighed nothing.

“There we go,” Wade murmured against his neck when he was fully seated, wrapping a strong arm back around his waist. “Now you be good and hold still for me, okay, cutie?”

Peter gripped the arms of the chair and tried his very best. He didn’t want to make his sweet guy nervous, and Wade was already making this so wonderful for him. Wade picked up the lube again with his free hand and deftly applied some to the tip of Peter’s very erect cock. He released his hold around Peter’s waist to work his thumb over Peter’s slit, pushing the lube inside as much as he could, while with his other hand he replaced the lube on the table and picked up the sound from where it lay sterilized on top of one of their white hand towels. He transferred the sound to his other hand, leaving Peter’s poor cock alone for a moment, picked the lube up again, and applied a generous amount to the long, silvery instrument. Peter whimpered – he was impaled, skewered on Wade’s big cock, waiting to be pinned down from the front like a bug with a needle through its center. 

“Shh, hold still, stud,” Wade reminded as he carefully smoothed lube over the curve of the sound.

Peter stilled himself, focusing on Wade’s utter adorableness (“stud?” that was a new one) instead of watching him prepare the sound. When he was satisfied, Wade wrapped one hand around Peter’s cock, thumbing the slit open, and very carefully, as if he was handling eggshells, held the smooth tip of the curved metal to the entrance of Peter’s urethra. It slid in easily – Wade had chosen the smallest of the set to start with, which Peter had started to protest but now realized was probably a good idea. Wade moved the end of the sound in and out of him a little, fucking him, and Peter moaned, resisting the urge to rock his hips back on Wade’s cock inside of him.

Slowly, carefully, applying more lube as he went, Wade fit the entire curved end of the sound into him, and heart-flutters mixed with the arousal Peter was feeling – Wade loved him so much, took such good care of him. All coherent thought was forced from his mind, however, when the sound began to taper into the thicker swell at its middle.

Peter dropped his head back onto Wade’s shoulder, the sensation of being gradually forced open too delicious to handle, but he quickly pulled himself back together and looked down at the metal wand, watching the thick swell slide its way down into him. Peter’s body was nestled in the crook of Wade’s arm as his hand held Peter’s cock steady, his other hand gripping the top of the sound. Peter knew Wade was paranoid about losing the object inside of him, and while the likelihood with a sound this long was slim, Peter appreciated the consideration. It meant he didn’t have to worry, not about anything. He could just enjoy the feeling of smooth metal sliding down, deep into him, past the base of his cock and into his body.

“Ah,” Peter breathed, gripping Wade’s arm, “oh, babe, I feel it –“

“Good feel?” Wade asked, and Peter could see him grip the sound in his strong fingers, keeping it from moving any further. 

Peter nodded into the curve of Wade’s neck, but Wade still held the little wand a moment longer, letting him adjust. The sound was only, after all, an extension of Wade, a way for Wade to touch him inside, and it would only fuck him as much as Wade wanted it to, as much as Wade allowed. Peter couldn’t help but let out a low growl at that thought.

Wade took that as a cue to continue, so he relaxed his hold on the sound, letting it slide further into Peter so that the only part visible was the long, thin handle. The thick swell in the middle was in him, moving down into his cock, pushing him open. The curve was deep inside, harder to feel, until it suddenly reached its destination and Peter could tell exactly where it was.

“Fuck!” he shouted, arching back against the solid body holding him. Wade let go of his cock to wrap his arm around Peter’s chest, gripping him tight. 

“Found it,” he murmured into Peter’s ear, cheerfully. Peter couldn’t help but laugh out loud even as violent jolts of pleasure shot through his entire body.

He knew the curve was designed to reach his prostate. He’d known this was going to happen and been very excited about it. But he had imagined it feeling like it did when his prostate was stimulated from inside of his ass. He had not been prepared for a brand new, totally different sensation from anything he’d experienced in his life.

Just as he was starting to wrap his brain around the delicious tickle inside of him, Wade started to rock his hips, very slightly at first, but then he tightened his hold around Peter’s waist, bracing him against his own body, and started thrusting up into him, slowly, deliberately. Peter couldn’t move – Wade had managed to pin both of his arms with his larger ones. He could only grasp helplessly at a Wade’s thighs, at his own, as Wade rocked up into him, holding the sound steady with the hand that wasn’t secured around Peter, fucking Peter from above and below. The ebb and flow of the movement caused the sensations to synchronize – Wade pressed up into him, and it nudged him against the smooth tip of the sound. 

Peter sobbed, so undone he couldn’t even swear obscenely the way that Wade liked so much when he’d found a really particularly exciting thing to do to him. He could feel the thick part of the sound inside of his cock, moving in him, and it felt like it was somehow squeezing him inside and outside at once. He imagined the curve, deep in his groin, fucking him, striking his sweet spot just the way that Wade’s cock did, wrecking him.

And then, before he could stop it, everything went white and his entire body seized up. Wade held him steady as he arched against the big, muscular arm wrapped around him. When he could think again, he could still feel Wade’s cock filling him, still feel the sound inside of him.

Holy shit.

“Is that okay?” Peter panted into Wade’s neck. He couldn’t remember what it had said in their instructional video about climaxing with the sound inserted. Perhaps he should have paid more attention.

“Oh, yeah,” Wade purred, and Peter could feel his voice against his ear, low and deep and sweet. “You’re okay, beautiful – I gotcha.”

Wade started gently guiding the sound out of him. It came easily – Wade had used enough lubricant to float a small barge.

“Look at you,” Wade hummed as he worked the curved end of the sound through Peter’s cock, both of them admiring the sight of metal emerging from his flesh. “Pretty, pretty baby.”

Peter sighed at the relief and the loss as Wade set the sound on the bedside table. He was quickly distracted by the sensation of something dribbling out of his cock. For a moment, he thought the worst had happened (well, not the worst, they’d already broken the hell out of that particular taboo), but when he looked down at his lap he saw that the substance coming from him was white and viscous.

Oh. So that’s what happened when you came with a sound inside of you. Peter was mildly grossed out, but also erotically humiliated. Judging by the way big, meaty arms wrapped around him, the way Wade’s broad chest rumbled against his back with a growl, his fella didn’t mind that he’d dripped come all over his thighs.

Wade fucked him right there in the armchair, not gently rocking his hips this time but holding him in place and thrusting hard up into him, lifting him up and impaling him back down onto his cock. Peter felt like a very loved rag doll.

They went another round but ended up cuddling in bed a bit sooner than usual. Peter was exhausted, and he got the feeling that Wade was, too, probably emotionally drained from trying not to freak out about potentially puncturing Peter’s urethra. It was okay – snuggling was awesome. Peter tucked Wade’s head underneath his chin, holding him to his chest, enjoying the sensation of warm breath on his skin.

“Would you, um, be interested in doing – that – to me?”

He pulled Wade back so that he could see his face. “Doing – with a sound?”

Wade nodded, looking up at him with kind of a timid expression. Peter resisted the urge to kiss him all over his face and tell him how precious he was (for now).

“Sure, honey, we can do that,” he reassured, stroking his thumb over his guy’s craggy cheek, “if you want to.”

Any concern he’d had that Wade was just asking this because he wanted them to be “even” somehow disappeared when those gorgeous blue eyes lit up. He was scared of it, Peter could tell, but the fun kind of scared. Peter then proceeded to kiss him all over his face and tell him how precious he was.

It was very difficult to not go immediately into their Special Things drawer and find their littlest sound and show Wade its wonders, but no – this needed preparation. Peter briefly considered buying a new, even smaller sound, but he decided he was just being silly. This whole “putting metal into your beloved’s tiniest hole” thing was a trip. 

He did order some exciting-looking rosebud-tipped sounds, however – depending on how things went, he might try the smallest one of them on Wade, and if not, he was definitely interested in playing with them. He quickly got off the internet before buying any other of the tempting varieties of sounds that he was seeing, and wasn’t it wonderful that humans had so many weird ways of having fun with each other’s bodies?

It was not going to work for Peter to hold Wade in his lap. Wade was, turned out, slightly taller than him. It worked fine when Wade was Little because he could kind of scooch down enough that Peter could hold him, but for this he would need to sit straight up. Peter thought about having him lay crossways over his thighs (which was, damn, kinda hot) but he was afraid he wouldn’t be able to get his arms at a good enough angle to do the delicate work he needed to do.

Peter found himself surprisingly bummed out by that. When Wade held him in his lap and did this to him, he felt so unbelievably safe, so loved, and he’d wanted to repeat that exact same experience for his guy. He imagined what it would be like if Wade was just a little shorter, or if he was just a little taller, imagined being able to hold Wade’s ass flush against his cock, one arm around Wade’s stomach to keep him in place, Wade’s head falling back over his shoulder as Peter worked the tip of their smallest sound into him. Ugh, but thinking about that just made him even more bummed out.

He was resourceful. He needed to figure out another way to make Wade feel safe and loved and beautiful and like Peter was holding all of him at once.

So he got back on the internet and read everything he could find about suspension bondage. This was kind of his “area,” he realized: safely tying people up and hanging them from things. And he wouldn’t need to lift Wade much, just enough to give him the sensation that he was holding him. Wade liked how strong he was, liked it when he lifted him and carried him and held him down, and Peter was satisfied that this plan would meet all of those preferences. 


	2. Wade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I have never topped anyone and I have no idea what I'm talking about. This fic is not instructional. If you want to try suspension bondage, it's probably best to learn from a live person. Contact your local bdsm club or Kink Shaman. 
> 
> This is also, I realized, the first time I've ever written Dom!Peter from Peter's pov. Neat!

On the Big Night, Peter made linguini alla arrabiata, Wade’s special favorite.

“Will it, um – hurt?”

Peter’s heart swelled in that way it did any time was Wade truly vulnerable with him. It would never stop feeling like a gift. “It shouldn’t hurt,” Peter explained. “It may feel really weird at first, and if you don’t like it we’ll stop and do something else.”

Wade nodded, twirling pasta around on his fork, trying to look unconcerned. “But you said it feels like – having an orgasm pushed into your dick?”

Peter fed Wade the twirl of spicy, yummy pasta on his own fork and did his best to describe the sensation of being sounded. He tried not to oversell – he didn’t want Wade hesitating to tap out should it not be his thing. Wade let Peter feed him nearly the rest of his pasta, obediently opening his mouth each time Peter held his fork up to it, chewing thoughtfully as he listened.

After dinner, they showered, giggling and kissing as they washed each other, careful not to get too keyed up. Peter dried himself off, then Wade, watching his guy grown calm and pliant as he gently toweled water off of each part of his body, working his way down. He led Wade out to their bedroom, but instead of taking him to the armchair, he had him stand next to the bed, right under the stable beam in the ceiling that they’d used before for this purpose.

“Arms behind you, wrists crossed.”

Wade was a masochist, sure, but it hadn’t taken Peter long to understand that what he was really after, what he really loved, was the chance to be good. Wade loved following instructions, loved being given tasks that he could succeed at, loved being praised.

“My good boy,” Peter admired as Wade obediently held his arms behind his back. “Stay just like that for me.”

He kissed him before moving behind him, and Peter could feel Wade’s whole body relax as he exhaled, falling deeper into that happy place where anything was possible. Peter felt the change in himself, too – what he referred to as his In Charge state of mind. Wade had told him it was called Top-space, but whatever it was called, it was triggered by knowing that Wade wanted to surrender, that this big, strong, badass man wanted Peter to be completely in charge of him. It made Peter’s mind feel sharper, made his hands feel steadier, made him second-guess himself less.

Shooting his web fluid for sexy purposes was a bit of a trick. If it was just webbing Wade to the wall for a spontaneous blow job or webbing Wade’s mouth shut for a makeshift gag, that was easy. For this, actual bondage where he wanted to maintain a certain romantical mood, he had to be more intentional.

Luckily, he had some experience with this. In a few moments, but not too quickly, he’d expertly webbed Wade’s arms behind him, his wrists bound neatly together against the small of his back so he would be comfortable, without pressure on his joints.

“Spread your legs for me, gorgeous.”

He connected the web binding Wade’s arms to webbing that he wrapped around either of Wade’s hips, then to webbing that he wrapped securely around Wade’s broad chest and shoulders, making sure that all of his weight would be supported when he was suspended. He checked his work, focusing on safety and forgetting about being romantic for a moment, but Wade didn’t seem to mind. He’d let out a happy moan when he’d first seen the web shooters, and he wore a blissful expression as Peter manipulated his body, checking that he was safe.

When Peter was satisfied, or rather when he’d finished indulging in running his fingers over every inch of the smooth webbing where it met Wade’s skin, Peter shot a good amount of web up over their trusty ceiling beam. He tugged hard on either end of the webbing, making sure the beam was still as stable as it had been, and then finally attached one end of the webbing to the intricate network that already covered Wade’s body.

“Lean back,” he said, and Wade obeyed without hesitation, leaning into the soft, silky net that Peter had made for him. Peter would still have loved to have done this with Wade in his lap, but as he looked at his guy, all of his sweet, scarred skin exposed, totally uncovered except for where he was wrapped in Peter’s webs, it did feel in a weird way like he was holding him. Wade sighed, a soft smile on his face, pretty eyes half-closed, and that was more than enough for Peter. He cupped Wade’s face in his hands and kissed him.

“I’m going to lift you up,” Peter said, looking directly into his happy sub’s eyes and waiting until he was sure he’d been heard. “If anything feels uncomfortable, if anything isn’t nice, you tell me right away. Yes?”

Wade nodded, throat bobbing as he swallowed, but Peter could tell it was from anticipation, not fear. He’d made a study of the nuances of Wade Wilson’s expressions.

Peter stepped back, standing right in front of Wade so that he could be seen. He took the free end of the roped webbing in his hands and slowly, carefully pulled. Wade let out a gasp as he was lifted just off the ground, which was utterly adorable – Peter had lifted and carried and even thrown him countless times, but Wade still reacted as if it was amazing. He slowly lowered him down, let him get his feet under himself again. Then, with only a smirk to warn him, Peter effortlessly tugged the web rope to pick him back up. Wade squeaked. Peter giggled.

“Why you’re just a little thing, aren’t you?” Peter teased as he stepped closer. Wade grinned and blushed prettily, and Peter thanked whatever lucky stars he had that Wade loved him in spite of the fact that he was such a dork.

He was holding Wade a bit high, so that he was a few feet off the ground. When he felt like he’d sufficiently reminded his guy of how strong he was, how easy it was for him to lift his long, muscular body into the air and keep him there for as long as he wanted, Peter slowly lowered him down. He took his time getting him to just the exact right height, so that Wade’s cock (which was thoroughly enjoying this whole suspension bondage thing) was at the level of Peter’s chest. Perfect.

Peter held onto the web rope with one hand, holding Wade in place as he reached over to their bed and picked up the little container of lube. He wrapped the webbing around his left shoulder, tucking it under his arm. Wade didn’t budge, and Peter silently congratulated himself. His hands free now, he popped the lube open with one as he wrapped the other around Wade’s straining cock. He ran his fingers over it, enjoying the textured, rough feeling of Wade’s flesh before applying lube to the tip. He heard Wade whimper as he touched him.

“You are so special, babe,” Peter told him as he worked. “Nobody else has a cock like this. And it’s all mine.”

“Yours,” Wade breathed automatically, his head leaning back into the cushion of web as Peter thumbed lube into his slit.

Peter felt a thrill of nerves when he realized they’d come to the main event. He let go of Wade’s cock to grip the rope wrapped around his shoulder, just to make sure Wade was held steady. His guy whined at the loss of contact, so Peter leaned in and kissed his chest to comfort him before reaching over to the bed and picking up their Littlest Sound. He heard Wade’s breathing grow heavier when he brought it into view.

“I’m gonna put this in you so slowly,” Peter explained, making sure Wade was watching as he carefully lubricated the slender instrument, “I won’t let it go in far, not yet, and I’m gonna fuck it in and out of you. Okay, love?”

Wade nodded, panting through open lips as he watched Peter take hold of his cock again, the prepared sound in his other hand. Peter took a breath to steady himself. Being on this side of things was a little different, and he felt his Self Doubt start to spiral. He had no idea what he was doing. He was going to puncture Wade’s urethra. He was going to give him a bladder infection. Yes, those things would heal in like an hour, but he was going to hurt Wade, cause him pain, make him never want to try new kinks again. Peter envisioned his Self Doubt as an asshole wearing a dude-bro hat and mentally told it to go fuck itself. He was In Charge right now. Wade trusted him.

Peter gently pulled Wade’s slit open with his thumb and touched the very lubricated tip of the sound to his hole. It started sliding in easily, much more easily than he’d expected, and he had to pull it back. Wade let out a startled cry. Peter looked up to see that his eyes were wide, his mouth open.

“Okay?” Peter asked. Wade blinked and nodded, his eyes glassy. Peter tentatively loosened his grip on the sound again – he knew it was best to let gravity pull it down, but he also wanted to control it. It was a delicate balance. He allowed it to slip just about two inches into Wade’s cock and then held it in place, looking up to check in again. Wade’s mouth was open, his eyes closed. Peter couldn’t tell if he was in pain or simply adjusting to the sensation. Topping was just nerve-wracking sometimes.

He didn’t want to badger Wade, so he forced himself to trust that his guy would let him know if he wanted to stop. Peter followed his instincts, using his knowledge from having Wade do this to him so recently, and stayed still for a few moments. Then, he slowly lifted the sound back out, almost all the way, before allowing it to slide back in. Wade whimpered.

“Is that a happy noise?” Peter asked, and Wade nodded immediately. Excellent. Peter fucked him with the sound a bit more, moving it very slightly up and down inside of him, and Wade continued to whimper and then moan.

“Can – more?” Wade asked, brokenly.

“Deeper?” Peter asked, and Wade nodded again. Stifling the urge to cheer, Peter applied more lube at the tip of Wade’s cock and then allowed the sound to slip a bit further down, watching in fascination as the metal disappeared slowly into Wade’s flesh.

“Spidey, fuck –!”

Peter looked up, holding the sound still once again. Wade was rarely this vocal when he’d slipped so far down into his subby headspace. “What do you need, baby?” Peter asked.

“I – I don’t --,” Wade whined, his face twisted in pleasure and frustration, “it feels like a – like it itches but it’s good and I need –“

More. He needed more. Peter knew the feeling exactly.

Wade let out a little sigh as Peter slipped the sound out of him. The webbing pulled against his shoulder as Wade squirmed, trying to get some kind of friction on and in his poor cock as Peter set their Littlest Sound aside and picked up another instrument. Wade stilled when Peter held it up in front of him.

“This is called a rosebud tip,” he explained. “It’s gonna dilate you open.”

Peter could think of no other situation when the term “dilate” was sexy, but Wade groaned with want as he looked at the slender applicator with a tapered metal bud at its end. Peter took his time lubing this new sound, letting Wade struggle to be good and hold still. He applied yet more lubricant to Wade’s slit before taking his cock in his hand again and touching the tip of the sound to his entrance. He had to help it get started, unlike their Littlest Sound, and he concentrated on nudging without pushing, relieved when the tip got fully inside and started drawing down on its own.

Wade was – reacting. He writhed, bound enough by the webbing that it didn’t affect Peter’s work or put him in any danger, thank goodness. Peter watched him closely as he allowed the sound to very slowly slide further in, knowing the bud tip was the only thing Wade could actually feel. He was primarily watching to make sure Wade was having fun, but it was hard to concentrate when his guy’s eyes were shut tight, his mouth open as little cries and whimpers and moans poured out of it. He made himself tear his eyes away from the pretty sight to look down at the sound, watching as it slid marginally further in. He gently tugged it back up, very slightly, and let it slide down again. Wade sobbed.

“You’re so pretty, babe,” Peter told him. He did not have Wade’s gift for dirty talk – Wade could be doing three complicated things to Peter’s body and still somehow make his voice an erotic purr and say the exact right thing to melt Peter’s brain. Peter could only be honest. “You oughta see yourself.”

Luckily, Wade was a sucker for his terrible dirty talk. He opened his eyes and looked down at him, his face so open that it made Peter’s chest ache. He couldn’t help but bend over and lick a stripe up the side of his guy’s cock as he again fucked the sound up and down inside of him.

“Fuck!” Wade cried out, head falling back against the web. “Spidey – please –“

“Please what, beautiful?” Peter asked, deciding to get the most out of his suddenly vocal little sub.

“Please fuck me,” Wade begged, his voice wrecked. “Please –“

And that was about as much as Peter could stand. He carefully removed the sound, enjoying Wade’s whimpers as the rosebud tip worked its way back through his narrow passage, pushing him open. He dropped the sound and the lube to the floor, unwrapped the webbing from around his shoulder and lowered his precious burden back to the ground. Wade’s legs wouldn’t support him, but Peter caught him easily and swept him up into his arms to lay him on the bed.

He didn’t unbind Wade from the webbing, not for the first round, anyway – just arranged him so that there wasn’t pressure on his joints and set both of Wade’s muscular legs over his shoulders (kissing one knee as he did so, because he couldn’t resist). He prepped them both quickly with the lube from their nightstand – they were both dripping so much pre-come at this point that he probably could have used that, but better safe than sorry. Wade was almost crying with need by the time he finally pushed into him, and when he came he nearly busted the webbing he was wrapped in.

For round two, Peter grabbed one of Wade's big scary swords from the closet and deftly cut him free of the webbing. The moment he was loose, Wade grabbed Peter by the waist and pulled him down onto his cock, holding him in place as he fucked hard up into him. They had to take a small snuggle-break before rounds three and four.

“That was really weird,” Wade said as Peter kissed his way across his shoulder blades. “And fun.”

“Yeah?” Peter asked. “Not scary?”

Wade turned and pulled him into a kiss. “Not scary. Well – fun!scary.”

Rounds three and four were a bit slower and more romantical.

The next day, Peter woke up first, wriggled his way out from underneath Wade’s big warm body, and kissed him on the cheek before getting up and dressed. He was going to surprise him with donuts from the shop down the block, which was their extra special breakfast treat. When he opened the door, he was met with a literal pile of boxes that tumbled down onto him.

“Holy shit,” he heard Wade say behind him, obviously having been awakened by the clatter. “Is this a new member of your rogue gallery, Sweet Cheeks? Box Man? The Boxer? Box-Pile Bill?”

“I did not mean to do this,” Peter said, picking up the boxes in dismay. “I was just researching different kinds of sounds but I thought I only bought the one set –“

Wade’s mouth twisted into one of his cute, lop-sided grins as he read the labels on a few of the discreetly-packaged boxes. “I see. Ooh, this one’s a whole chastity belt!”

Ooh, chastity belt – no! Peter shook his head to focus. “I’m sure we can just send them all back and say it was a mistake or something and they’ll give us our money, right?”

“Nah,” Wade said, “I think we’ll just take it out of our Rainy Day Fund. We have one of those, right?”

“I guess,” Peter said as Wade slipped an arm around his waist.

“Good,” he said, cupping Peter’s ass with one of his big, strong hands. “But I should probably teach you a lesson about financial responsibility, huh?”

Peter felt a bit light-headed all of the sudden. “I was gonna get us shop!donuts.”

“What a splendid idea!” Wade kissed him, handing him one of the boxes. “I’ll get the donuts. You get these open and arrange them on the bed in the order you think we should try them on each other.”

“Yes, sir,” Peter agreed, giving his love a peck on the lips as he opened the door to go.

“And then you should stand in the corner and think about your reckless purchases,” Wade instructed, giving him a mild pat on the ass that promised greater things to come.

Peter sighed happily as he gathered up the boxes. He genuinely hadn’t meant to buy every sounding device on the internet, but now that they were here, they would be given a loving home.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU to bexorz for requesting this delightful kink and for providing so many great resources to help me write it!!!
> 
> And THANK YOU to Cody_Thomas for all your wonderful advice and hand-holding!!!
> 
> Next up, some adorable age play and finally, FINALLY some May/Babara action, then moar kinkiness.
> 
> Don't forget: Spideypool Prompt Bang starts soon!!! Learn more at spideypoolfanfic.tumblr.com
> 
> Got an idea/request? Want to chat? Tumble me! crockzilla.tumblr.com


End file.
